Eva-Beatrice
Eva-Beatrice is an antagonist in Umineko no naku koro ni ''(''When the Seagulls Cry). ''She was the main antagonist of the 3rd story arc Banquet of the Golden Witch. Eva-Beatrice was actually Eva Ushiromiya's negative emotions and deepest desires. The Ushiromiya family held a family conference in the island of Rokkenjima until they are stranded in the island by a storm. To decide who will be the family head they will have to solve an Epitaph (Riddle) made by the current family head Kinzo Ushiromiya (Eva's Dad). Eva-Beatrice became a living being after the Golden Witch Beatrice passed her name and her magical powers to Eva-Beatrice. Background Eva-Beatrice first appeared to a teenage Eva Ushiromiya who was in a garden, mad at her father and brother, Eva-Beatrice encouraged her to be better than her brother and impress her father. Years after that after Eva solved the Epitaph, which would lead her to her father's gold, she technically becomes the Head of the Ushiromiya Family. Also Eva's younger sister Rosa Ushiromiya almost found the gold but Eva was actually the first one. Later Eva and Rosa dicussed about sharing the gold, but deep down inside, Eva wanted all the gold to herself. Beatrice the Golden Witch appeared to Eva-Beatrice and passed onto her, the Endless Magic turning Eva-Beatrice into a witch herself. Appearance EVA-Beatrice appears to be in her early/mid teens and like Eva, she possesses the ginger colored hair except her's is not tied up into a bun. She also has dark blue eyes before and after becoming the New Beatrice in the original visual-novel, the PS3 game, and has the blue eyes in ''Ougon Musou Kyoku where in the anime adaptation, EVA-Beatrice had Eva's pink eyes, but after receiving the One-Winged staff and becoming the Endless Witch, her eyes shifted to a dark, royal blue color. Before solving The Witch's Epitaph, she is shown to be wearing a blue Japanese middle/high-school sailor uniform with the minor details white, such as the lines on the collar part and the ribbon. After being rewarded for solving the epitaph and being handed the one-winged staff, her sailor-style uniform changes into an outfit consisting of a short dark purple cloak with ruffles of a lighter complexion of purple, a black bowtie with a rose replacing where the knot is, a lolita-style dress the same dark purple color as the cloak, elbow length gloves and a black pillbox hat laced with white patterns and a rose also on the right-side of the hat. She also holds onto the staff anywhere she goes. Personality At first glance, EVA-Beatrice is a cruel witch who enjoys torturing her victims by playing with her magic. She also believes that she deserves effective Furniture, the titles of Endless and Golden Witch as well as the gold and headship of the Ushiromiya family. In the beginning she does this to help Eva succeed her goals, but eventually became independent. She is very mocking of others, repeatedly taunting them by saying, . In addition to the above, she seems to enjoy watching Ange suffer. In truth however, like her human counterpart, she cares a lot about Ange as well as her son George. In ''Dawn of the Golden Witch, it is revealed that all she had done for George was for his own benefit. In Twilight of the Golden Witch she wants to protect Ange from the truth of Rokkenjima, but nonetheless reluctantly helps her, since she is Ange's ally. She was also shown to be evidently sad when Ange committed suicide. It is also shown that she truly cares for Ange, when she went out of her way to ultimately betray Bernkastel by killing the cat familiars that guarded the key of The Book of The Single Truth, breaking its protective barrier and creating a sign using her spiderwebs to guide Ange to the key's location. Her protectiveness towards Ange was also further demonstrated in Ougon Musou Kyoku Cross. For example, in one of her dialogues with Black Battler, who wanted to go to the future, she does not allow him to as she wants to protect Ange. Even when paired with Ange, she would ultimately refuse to tell her the truth and would give her her usual taunts. Additionally, she also seems to be childish. She has a bit of a complex when being called 'oba-san' by Battler and rather wants to be called 'nee-san'. Magical Abilities ﻿As the Endless Witch and with her evil personality Eva-Beatrice is probably the most brutal witch ever known. As the Endless Witch she is not bound by the concept of life and death. Eva-Beatrice is immortal and has the ability to resurrect a dead person with a thought. She could also create objects (she once created a giant cake). She also has the power of telekinesis allowing her to levitate in the air and move objects from a distance. She can also teleport and summon furniture to do her dirty work, she prefers the Siestas to do most of her work. Role in the Games EVA-Beatrice is the main antagonist in Banquet of the Golden Witch, and makes a small appearance in the future of 1998 in Alliance of the Golden Witch. In Twilight of the Golden Witch she is summoned by Bernkastel as a piece to take control of Ange. in Dawn of the Golden Witch Eva transforms into her when confronting her son, George about his feelings towards Shannon. Banquet of the Golden Witch EVA-Beatrice first appears in a flashback, where she speaks to Eva after she gets in an argument with Krauss and Kinzo. She later appears to Eva to encourage her to solve the riddle of the epitaph in order to fufill their dream of becoming the family head. After Eva finds the gold, EVA-Beatrice is taken to the Golden Land, where she is granted the title of Endless Witch, and succeeds Beatrice. Afterwards, she goes to the garden, where Rosa and Maria are, and starts to use her magic. She first uses it to cause her and Rosa to fly, and then accidentally drops Rosa, killing her. She then revives Rosa and repeatedly uses her power on Rosa in bizarre ways to torture her (throwing her into a sea of jelly, burying her under a mountain of cake, etc). As she begins to torture Maria as well, Beatrice shows up to show her the proper way of doing things, giving Rosa and Maria much more merciful deaths. Beatrice tells her successor to try and kill mercifully, and EVA-Beatrice agrees. However, she does not keep her word. In the mansion, when Kyrie, Hideyoshi, and Rudolf go to get supplies, she summons Leviathan and Belphegor to kill Rudolf and Kyrie. However, both of the Stakes are killed instead. In response, she summons new, more powerful Furniture: Chiester 410 and Chiester 45. The recently-summoned Furniture quickly kill Rudolf and Kyrie. Before she can resurrect and torture them, Hideyoshi attempts to reason with her, seeing her as Eva Ushiromiya. EVA-Beatrice does not listen, and levitates a gun that had been dropped, making it fire and kill Hideyoshi. Due to her now spoiled mood, she decides to leave the corpses as they are. After a conversation with Eva Ushiromiya, EVA-Beatrice has the Chiesters use their magical ammunition to strangle Krauss and Natsuhi to death. She later uses the Chiesters once more to kill George and a recently-resurrected Shannon. Afterwards, she appears in the Guest House, close to the place where Dr. Nanjo was taking care of Jessica (who was temporarily blinded by Eva's gunfire). Despite Nanjo's pleas, EVA-Beatrice kills him by sticking her staff through his head. She then begins taunting Jessica, saying that she'll be next after she's done playing with Nanjo's corpse. Jessica escapes, thanks to the ghost of Kanon, who was brought back by Beatrice. Beatrice guards the room they are in, but is attacked by EVA-Beatrice and the Chiesters. No matter how much the Chiesters pierce her heart, however, she remained standing. EVA-Beatrice tells the Chiesters to make her heart explode. They try this, but it only destroys her body, and not her golden heart. EVA-Beatrice is about to crush the heart herself, before being summoned to the Meta-World by Battler, who declares her his opponent. They both have an argument, which leads to EVA-Beatrice trapping Battler within webs of Red Truth. Her move appears nearly flawless, until Beatrice says that she's going to deny witches using the Red Truth. EVA-Beatrice panics, but Ronove holds her down until Beatrice apparently says it. This causes EVA-Beatrice to burn away. Alliance of the Golden Witch Despite presumably being destroyed by Beatrice at the climax of Banquet of the Golden Witch, EVA-Beatrice makes a small reappearance near the conclusion of Alliance of the Golden Witch. In the future time line of 1998, Ange arrives on Rokkenjima, only to be stopped by Kasumi Sumadera and her men. As they are beating her, Ange sees EVA-Beatrice's faint form, encouraging Kasumi to hurt and demean Ange. After taunting Ange some more, and tearing out pages of Maria's diary, Kasumi mockingly asks Ange to show her magic. Miraculously, Ange is able to summon The Seven Stakes of Purgatory, despite the high levels of anti-magic toxin, shocking EVA-Beatrice. After using them to kill Kasumi and her guards, Ange turns her attention to EVA-Beatrice. In retaliation, EVA-Beatrice resurrects the form of a shotgun wielding Eva Ushiromiya from hell. However, before she can fire, she is killed by Mammon. In the anime and manga, Mammon causes the weapon to misfire instead, and Eva has her head blown by the resulting explosion. Writhing on the ground, screaming, and oozing blood out of her mouth. She is then dispatched by Ange herself. End of the Golden Witch EVA-Beatrice herself is not present in this game, but she is shown in the Fragment where Banquet of the Golden Witch took place. It was one of the Fragments Bernkastel uses to solve the epitaph. Dawn of the Golden Witch Eva transforms to EVA-Beatrice during George's encounter against his mother. Unlike Eva, EVA-Beatrice only recognises George of being her unborn son still within her womb, and would simulate this by wrapping him up within a blood web. EVA-Beatrice would then begin lecturing and slamming him to the ground time and time again to what he could remember of being difficult in his school days. Though George thanked her for raising him, for knowing that all she did was for his own benefit. He still wouldn't give up with his stand by telling her that like him, they cannot act like children and instead should act grown up. It lead to a climatic battle between George and EVA-Beatrice, of which ended with her being kicked in the belly, causing her to throw up. Even before she was finally defeat, she was delighted that she had taught her son well. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch'' EVA-Beatrice plays a much bigger role in this chapter as she is one of the main characters. She, along with the others, tries to prevent Ange from obtaining the Truth by helping them defeat Erika and Bernkastel. Later on, after stopping Ange, she rejoins with Battler, Ange, and Lambdadelta and helps them steal Eva's Diary by breaking up and destroying the barrier around it. In the finale of the magic ending, EVA-Beatrice greets Battler while standing next to Rudolf and Kyrie. Relationships *Beatrice - predecessor *Eva Ushiromiya - original body *Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps - furniture *Ronove - furniture *The Seven Stakes of Purgatory - furniture *ANGE-Beatrice - successor *George - son Quotes * "This is goodbye, Battler-kun." * "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink." * "Ushiromiya Jessica did not commit murder!" * "This book is really important to Ange, right?" * "Teach her the pain of having your dignity trampled, since that's the only way to soften your own pain...!" Gallery EVA-Beatrice.png|Umineko PS3 Ougon-evabeato.png|Ougon Musou Kyoku EvaBeatricePortrait.jpg|Eva-Beatrice's Portrait Trivia *She is most likely the manifestation of all the Eva culprit theories similar to how Black Battler is the manifestation of all the Battler culprit theories. *Miki Itō is the same seiyuu (voice actor) of Takano Miyo of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. *On Ougon Musou Kyoku at least, all of her endings but one involve her killing everybody. *In the TIP "Game Master BATTLER!". She is told that she can't beat Erika in the popularity polls because her look isn't fanservicey enough (among other things). So she begs Battler to help her be more popular. The result is her wearing cat ears, Girlish Pigtails, a Sailor Fuku top, gym bloomers, and black thighhighs. Navigation Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Umineko Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Summoners Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Anthropomorphic Category:God Wannabe Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Dissociative Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupting Influence Category:TV Show Villains